


Waking up is Easy; Cuddling is Hard

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princes don’t cuddle. Thanks to archaeologist_d for the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up is Easy; Cuddling is Hard

The first time Merlin wakes up in Arthur’s arms, he’s confused. He pulls away, and Arthur sits up, with a wooden expression on his face, and says, “I need to get ready for Court.”

The second time Merlin wakes up in Arthur’s arms, he doesn’t open his eyes, but he reaches up and strokes Arthur’s face. He feels Arthur smile against his fingers, then Arthur stiffens and pulls away.

Now, in the mornings, they’ve worked out a routine. Merlin will pretend to be asleep, and Arthur will pretend he doesn’t know Merlin’s awake. That way, they can both get what they want without Arthur’s dignity being sacrificed.

Princes don’t cuddle, after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Waking Up is Easy; Cuddling is Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124347) by [Vex_theInsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_theInsane/pseuds/Vex_theInsane)




End file.
